


The Wall

by diaphanous87



Series: The Good Ship Multi [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Hand Jobs, I love Ishgardian elves, Lemon, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Pure Smut, rarepair madness, seriously this is un-beta'd, spicy fic, the author indulges herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous87/pseuds/diaphanous87
Summary: It starts against the wall and continues from there. A heated night between two lovers.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Aymeric de Borel
Series: The Good Ship Multi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753429
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> :3c
> 
> Spicy fic, full of sex. A true PWP. Just sex and one of my fave rare pairings. Enjoy.

* * *

** The Wall **

* * *

Strong pale hands, scarred and calloused, cupped Aymeric’s face. Thumbs slowly traced along the curves of his flushed cheeks. He leaned up into the warm touch, long lashes fluttering as his eyes closed. He could sense his paramour lean down ever so slightly. Aymeric tilted his head up to offer up his mouth for a kiss. A soft huff of laughter graced his pointed ears before his silent request was obliged. The dark haired elezen made a soft noise when thin lips pressed against his own. His own hands gripped at a waist still covered in a soft cotton tunic. Both were dressed simply in this room and in this moment.

But such chaste kisses weren’t enough.

Haurchefant groaned when the other man’s tongue darted along the seam of his lips. Heat surged beneath his skin. He crowded him closer to the wall, hands moving. One palm hit the wall by Aymeric’s head while the other griped his nape. His fingers curled in the long strands of dark hair there. Rubbing his tongue with the other’s, Haurchefant gladly deepened the kiss. Mouths moved together hungrily. The shorter elezen tasted of his much beloved birch syrup tea and the evening’s equally sweet snack of cinnamon scones. He groaned at the feel of clever fingers skimming along his back to grip at his bottom. Aymeric’s tunic slipped down his shoulder thanks to the laces on the chest being untied and loose. After a nip at Aymeric’s kiss swollen lower lip, Haurchefant trailed his lips down to press sucking kisses along his neck. Panting breaths sounded in his ear mixed with a long moan. A mark bloomed on pale skin beneath Haurchefant’s mouth.

Ah. That was a little too high up. Aymeric was going to have to ask someone discreet to heal that. Haurchefant would have to apologize later. But he was distracted from that train of thought when Aymeric reached up to yank at his steel blue hair in demand. A demand for kisses clearly since the other elezen slammed his mouth against his lips. Growling, Haurchefant took over the kiss, swallowing Aymeric’s moan of pleasure. Their tongues tangled together in slow strokes. He smiled into the kiss, vaguely noting that Aymeric was up nearly on tiptoes to press even closer. Well, he would just have to make it easier for him, didn’t he?

Aymeric gasped. His hands scrambled to clutch at his paramour’s broad shoulders. The casual strength Haurchefant had just displayed by gripping his thighs to lift him was incredibly arousing. His stiffened cock strained against his breeches. His thighs squeezed around Haurchefant’s hips and he arched against him. His head tapped against the wall. Haurchefant hummed, scrapping his teeth along his throat. He ran his tongue over the flushed pale skin. He pressed him harder against the wall. Aymeric wrapped his long arms around Haurchefant’s shoulders. His chest heaved as he undulated against him. Haurchefant made soothing sounds against his clavicle. He darted the tip of his tongue into the hollow of his throat to taste the other elezen’s sweat. Almost sweet.

“I need... I need...!” Aymeric gasped, tugging at the short silvery blue hair at his lover’s nape.

Pale blue eyes gleamed, Haurchefant’s lips curling into a hungry smile. “Of course, my darling,” he murmured. Adjusting his hold on Aymeric, he shoved a forearm under his bottom. His other hand crept between them to tug at breech laces. He leaned back a few ilms for a better angle. Aymeric choked out a cry when his cock was firmly griped. A thumb swiped over the leaking head to spread the precum.

Aymeric curled forward to rest his forehead against his chest, eyes watching. His cock dribbled more, coating his lover’s hand and making it easier to stroke. Haurchefant brushed a gentle kiss at his temple. He ignored his own cock easily enough. Instead he concentrated on Aymeric’s pleasure instead. He reveled in the noises he elicited with each motion. The way his breathing sped up. His attempts to thrust into his hold. Haurchefant would have it all to himself. He nuzzled and kissed Aymeric’s long pointed ear, delighting in his hitched breath.

“I’m going to make you come, my one,” Haurchefant whispered in Ishgardian. His voice was guttural, deepened by his arousal. “And I shall taste you. I shall swallow you whole.”

Aymeric whimpered at the words. He panted, climbing higher toward his peak. He shouted when his lover bit down on the curve where his shoulder met his neck. Heat shot up his spine. His toes curled. He twisted his fingers into the fabric of Haurchefant’s tunic at the front of his shoulders. His seed came in bursts from his cock. Haurchefant’s hand was covered in it. Aymeric was gently set back on his feet and he slumped back against the wall. With a half-lidded gaze, he watched as Haurchefant’s hand rose up. He looked up a bit more, blush intensifying at the eye contact. Aymeric gaped at the sight of his lover licking his hand clean. That was more than just a taste. Seeing his pink tongue lick come from those long fingers while Haurchefant stared at him with his pale eyes was... intense.

“Bedroom,” Aymeric growled, regaining a bit of his wits. He stopped leaning against the wall. Instead he pulled his tunic over his head and off, tossing it aside. He delighted in the flash of heat in Haurchefant’s gaze. He traced his fingers along the top of his gaping breeches before sliding them down and kicking off his knee stockings with them. Grabbing the hand his lover hadn’t just licked, Aymeric tugged him toward the bedroom of his rooms. He laughed when Haurchefant picked him up instead. He let out a little ‘oof’ when he was lightly tossed onto the bed. Aymeric kicked off the duvet and flat sheet without care. Instead he was concentrating on Haurchefant striping his own tunic, breeches, and socks. He licked his lips at the sight of his freed cock, leaking with arousal just for him. “The oil is—“

“In the nightstand, aye, I remember,” Haurchefant said, laughter in his voice. He flashed a grin at him. Climbing onto the bed, the taller elezen settled himself between his lover’s spread thighs. With reverence, he stroked his palms over Aymeric’s skin. His thighs. His knees. The scars scattered across his body. He bent down to press a soft kiss to the scar on his love’s abdomen where the assassin had failed his mission. Much to Haurchefant’s relief. He glanced up Aymeric’s torso and smiled at the fond expression on his beautiful face. “Ready, my heart?” he asked.

Returning the smile, Aymeric nodded. He levered himself up onto his elbows. His thighs were hooked over Haurchefant’s. His cock twitched, close to hardening already. “Aye, I did not bathe so thoroughly for nothing. So if you could get on with it,” he drawled, his eyebrows at a mischievous tilt. His smile widened at the barked laughter he received. “Oil, Haurchefant.”

“As you wish.” The drawer was opened without fuss. Haurchefant took the stoppered bottle out and removed the cork. He set it on the nightstand before coating his fingers. The bottle was set down next to its stopper. “Nice and slow, darling,” he assured him as was his habit. His clean hand gripped the back of Aymeric’s thigh to spread him wider. His oiled fingertips circled the exposed rosette of Aymeric’s entrance. “Easy does it,” Haurchefant crooned.

“It’s been some time for us,” Aymeric said shakily. He leaned a bit further back on his elbows. His broad chest heaved as he exhaled. An involuntary noise escaped him at the feel of one finger slowly entering him. “Haaaa....” His fingers clutched at the sheet beneath him. He fought not to squirm but to instead relax himself. His dark hair was dampening with sweat.

Haurchefant paused. “All right?” he asked.

“Aye. Continue please.”

Humming, Haurchefant worked his pointer finger back and forth within Aymeric in a slow approach to stretching him. The heat encompassing the digit made him swallow and lick his lips. But he kept an eye on his lover’s expression for any possible discomfort. But he saw only a slow simmering hunger in his bright blue eyes. “Ready for another?” he asked. At Aymeric’s nod, he pulled back his hand so that he could do so. Moments ticked by as he slowly scissored his fingers ever wider. His eyes flashed at the sight of his lover’s cock hardening once more. Aymeric moaned, his hips twitching. “More?”

“Yes!” Aymeric gasped, sweat beading at his temples and gleaming on his chest. “Please!” He tossed his head back at the feel of Haurchefant’s fingers going deeper. He trembled and shouted when they crooked at just the right spot. “Chefant!” His pale cheeks were flushed a pretty pink, the blush traveling down his throat and the top of his chest.

“There it is.” Triumph was clear in his voice. He twisted his hand, dragging his fingertips along that inner spot. Haurchefant’s grin grew smug when his lover shouted and his elbows collapsed, allowing him to fall back onto the bed. He lifted his thigh to set on his shoulder and free up the hand not working Aymeric open for him. His long arms meant that he could reach for the bottle of oil. He chuckled at the growl aimed his way when he pulled out his lover to apply more lubricant to his fingers. “Patience, patience,” Haurchefant playfully chided. The other leg that was hooked around his hip squeezed him. He grinned.

“Do not tease me so,” Aymeric huffed. His eyes fluttered when he felt fingers reenter him, this time three. “Yes, good...” He reached back to clutch at the pillow beneath his head. He arched against Haurchefant’s hand. His cock leaked across his lower belly. “Fury take you!” he shouted when Haurchefant once again found the pleasure spot within him and rubbed.

Haurchefant hummed. He curved down to take Aymeric’s mouth into a sloppy kiss, nearly folding the other in half. His hand thrust slowly to continue to stretch his lover. Aymeric flailed and clutched at him. Blunt nails raked across Haurchefant’s back. He groaned, biting Aymeric’s lower lip. “Now?” he panted against the other’s mouth. At the frantically voiced affirmative, he pulled away his fingers and grabbed a cloth from the nightstand’s drawer. He wiped his hand as cleanly as possible before reapplying oil to it. He wrapped his fingers around his thick cock to slick it up. Shuffling closer, Haurchefant lined himself up with his now stretched hole. “Ready?”

“Quit stalling, curse you!”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Haurchefant muttered, not offended. He planted his free hand on the bed by Aymeric’s hip. Slowly he pushed forward, entering him. The head of his cock popped past the first ring of muscles. His breath whooshed out of him as his oily hand clutched the sheet at his other hip. His silver-blue bangs hung down as he bowed his head. Carefully he thrust his cock in until he was as deep as he could go, hips flush with Aymeric’s buttocks. “My love, you need to breathe.”

Aymeric shakily exhaled, his hazy blue eyes barely focusing on his lover’s face. He reached up to pull him down for a kiss. “Move,” he said against his thin lips. He nuzzled his nose with Haurchefant’s. “Please, my love.”

“How could I ever deny you?” Haurchefant mused. His still slightly oily hand gripped back of Aymeric’s other thigh wrapped around his hip and lifted it to hook his knee over his other shoulder. He withdrew a small measure before thrusting back in. Aymeric gasped, hands flying back to press against the headboard for leverage. “That’s it, good, so good.” Haurchefant groaned. His hips slapped against his lover’s bottom.

The bed creaked in time with Haurchefant’s rhythm. He curved forward again, sweat dripping down his aquiline nose. The wet slapping sound of their bodies meeting filled the bedroom. With a slight adjustment, he changed the angle of his thrusts. Haurchefant reveled at the reaction he drew. Aymeric bellowed, his body jerking and his hard cock bobbing. His head pressed back harder against his pillow. He let out a wheezing moan as Haurchefant scraped his teeth along his collarbone. The slight sting only enhanced the pleasure. He griped the front of Aymeric’s thighs, the backs pressed against his chest. Bruises bloomed beneath his fingers on pale skin. Gasping, Aymeric tried to match his lover’s thrusting despite his position. His head shook from side to side as he cried out. Haurchefant panted, speeding up. His knees ground into the mattress. The bedframe creaked all the louder.

“I need...! ‘Chefant, now, now, now!” Aymeric cried, his voice hoarse. He nearly howled when Haurchefant began to slam into his hole, chasing his finish. He leaned forward more to the point that the shorter elezen’s flushed and leaking cock was pressed between them. Aymeric was bent so much that his knees were nearly on either side of his head. “YES! MORE! GIVE ME!”

“Almost—“ Haurchefant panted. Heat burned a line up his spine. With a shout, he reached the peak of his pleasure. He buried himself as deeply as he could go, painting Aymeric’s inner walls with his seed in spurts. His vision whited out for a brief moment. He sobbed and shook. His come leaked from where they were joined.

Coming back to his senses, Haurchefant slowly lowered Aymeric’s legs. They rested on either side of him as Aymeric reached up to stroke his sweaty face. The other’s cock was still hard and deep red with arousal. That could not be borne. He smiled at his beloved and gently withdrew his softening cock. He managed to find some energy and slithered down so that his face was even with Aymeric’s own. Haurchefant pet his lover’s thighs, drawing Aymeric’s gaze. He licked a broad stroke up the underside of his sex, inhaling his scent.

Aymeric whimpered. He levered himself up to his elbows once more to see. The sight of Haurchefant’s face framed by his trembling thighs was truly a delight. He moaned when thin, kissable lips wrapped around the head and suckled. “Chefant...” he sighed in pleasure. One hand came up to softly massage his scrotum. Aymeric groaned, calves tensing. Haurchefant took his cock deeper into his mouth. All the while he stared up his torso at him. The dark haired elezen panted, pupils so wide they nearly swallowed the color of his irises. Wet heat and suction surrounded his sex. Haurchefant bobbed his head up and down, saliva dripping and coating the long cock in his mouth. The obscene wet sound of him sucking Aymeric’s cock filled his ears. Heat signaling his approaching finish filled his veins. His sex grew stiffer and Haurchefant sped up. His thighs tensed and the muscles trembled. Aymeric dove his fingers into his paramour’s slivery blue hair just for something to hold on to for his impeding orgasm. “AH! AH! AH!” He curled up, fighting the urge to thrust. “Haurchefant, I’m—!“

With that choked out warning, Haurchefant moved down so that he was all the way to the base of Aymeric’s cock. Breathing through his nose and swallowing around it, he drank his lover’s cum. His eyes fluttered closed when he tugged at his pale hair. He kept Aymeric’s lean hips pinned down as he writhed. His pointed ears heard his little sobs of pleasure and he felt his whole body shaking from the force of his second orgasm of the night. Then Aymeric tugged at his hair again in a signal to get off his softening sex. Haurchefant obliged and dragged his head up. He caught the last of his release and swallowed. The taller elezen licked his lips clean, a tired grin on his face. He went up into a kneeling position, shoulders heaving.

“Don’t... don’t look so... smug,” Aymeric panted. His usually artfully tossed hair was a wild, dark mess. His pale skin, though darker than Haurchefant’s, was flushed and sweaty. Seed was still leaking from his entrance. He was also covered in love marks. Against the dark sheets and lit by candlelight, he was certainly beautiful to behold. “Haurchefant?”

“Hm? Don’t move. I shall get us a new cleaning cloth.” Haurchefant nearly fell onto his face whilst leaving the bed. He let out a drunken sort of giggle. Aymeric snorted a laugh behind him. “Ah, my footing.” He went over to the side table that had Aymeric’s porcelain wash basin and pitcher of water. He poured the water and dropped a fire shard into the basin. Steam rose from the water’s surface. Taking a cloth from the little stack by the basin, he swirled it in the water before wringing it out. He took the warm, damp cloth over to the bed and helped Aymeric clean up with soothing strokes. They exchanged kisses with each swipe.

Then Haurchefant took that cloth and the other cloth dirty from the slick oil to put into the hamper. That done, he went back into the bed next to Aymeric. “Ah, I have missed this most of all,” he sighed. A small smile curled his lips as Aymeric rolled over into his embrace. He held him close. He took a deep breath, burying his curved nose in his lover’s dark hair. Then he paused. “Aymeric, where is the duvet?”

“Ah.”

“It’s on the floor, isn’t it?”

“Mayhap.”

Haurchefant huffed a laugh, thumping his forehead against his lover’s temple. “You silly thing,” he said, affection coloring his voice. He sat up and reached down to grab the blanket. Tugging it up and over them both, Haurchefant pulled Aymeric back into his arms. “Better.” Aymeric hummed in agreement, one arm tucked between them while the other was curled around Haurchefant’s side. His head was pillowed on his lover’s bicep. Their legs tangled together. Haurchefant kissed him between his eyebrows. “Good night, I love you,” he said as the candles sputtered out on their own.

“Good night, Haurchefant,” Aymeric sighed. “I love you too.” Slowly he drifted off to sleep. Haurchefant followed, joining him in slumber. They could find the Warrior of Light to heal Aymeric’s more obvious love marks in the morning.

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Well... hope y'all enjoyed the read! Please tap that kudos button and/or leave a comment if you like. Thank you!


End file.
